


Findan

by vividpast



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But also, Can be Slash, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, Modern Era, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividpast/pseuds/vividpast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Reincarnation. Their eyes meet at the orderly chaos that is the airport. They have found each other. Nothing mattered more than the other. When their eyes first meet, Arthur is three years old and Merlin is one. Fluff. Now a TWOSHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Overdramatic reactions because hey, they're kids.
> 
> GENRE: Fluff, a bit of Hurt/Comfort
> 
> A/N: Oh my god, I'm sorry that I broke my promise and haven't updated Texts,Meetings and Matters of the Literal Heart yet. I've lost my muse after I watched Thor 2 and reverted to being an Avengers fangirl with my sister. (I've kinda been helping her write her story). So far, my muse have yet to come back :(. I hate writing halfheartedly because the results are usually bad grammar and wordings. I promise to watch a lot of MERTHUR to bring my muse back!
> 
> For now, please settle for this fluff I have tried and failed to make. I cannot write fluff apparently. I don't really write this kinds of stories but I just can't this out of my mind. I'm posting this on the off chance that I make someone smile.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own BBC Merlin because if I did, I would damn the freaking legends. The story is mine to twist and I shall not kill Arthur. That is all.
> 
> Enjoy~

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

The runway is emanating heat in visible waves, the sun frying the gray cement like Arthur's food in an oven. A chubby little hand reaches out and found the cool transparent glass protecting them from the summer heat outside.

Arthur feels his mother adjust her hold on him, arms snaking around his waist and short legs. She is trying to find a comfortable position for both of them. Arthur wraps his free arm around her mother's nape, chin on her soft shoulder. He relaxes, chest-to-chest with her, and never feeling more secure than this in his short life.

He feels a firm hand pat him on the back, too big to be his mother's. He glances at the side and catches his father's smile. He blinks in respond. Apparently, his father takes that as cue to ruffle his blond hair and void his mother's previous efforts at taming it.

"Don't worry, Arthur. We'll be home soon." His father assures.

"Uther!" his mother says in reprimand, hitting Father on the shoulder with an open palm. "Look what you've done." Mother attempts another go at his hair, shaping it down from the tangled mess it is.

Father merely chuckles.

" _Flight Q13 is now boarding. Passengers, please proceed to gate number three. I repeat, Flight Q13 . . ."_  a female voice suddenly booms from the ceiling.

He feels his hand on the glass vibrate ever so slightly. He pulls away to stare at his palm, blue eyes wide and bewildered.

"That's us." His mother informs cheerfully.

Father grabs the two large suitcases he has laid on the floor over half-an-hour ago. Mother gets the stroller behind her, one hand steadily supporting Arthur. Arthur doesn't know how she could carry him with only one hand. Perhaps she is a superhero disguised as a mom.

Arthur turns his whole body to look in front, hoping to see interesting things. His mother swiftly accommodates his change of position. Before long, they get behind a long line of people. They too carry big bags and baggage. They are perhaps going home just like Arthur. At the other end, people are entering, or rather exiting outside into the heat, baggage being put in a rolling contraption. Arthur watches the device for a while, the bags put on it disappearing in a square cloth-concealed hole.

After a while, the movements becomes repetitive and boring in the boy's eyes. They are still a long way (from what Arthur could see) from the exit. There is nothing more interesting up front.

He shifts and turns around to view the back. His mother again adjusts her hold, grunting slightly. He wraps a chubby arm around her nape yet again and lifts his gaze to search for something to watch.

That is when his eyes met familiar sapphire.

A dark-haired babe is sucking on a blue pacifier, looking so innocent in those blue-white-striped onesies. He looks only a bit younger than Arthur. The babe's mother has him around his stomach and behind his knees. He is being shaken up and down slightly in an attempt to lull him to sleep or calm him down. His blue eyes stare unblinkingly at Arthur the whole time, wide and curious.

Arthur recognizes him. He knows his name. But it is a name he can yet utter.

Instead, Arthur just smiles, wide and boyish. Unexplained warmth fills his chest, feeling like one of those times he opens a Christmas present. The babe stops sucking on his pacifier and tilts his head at him. Arthur stretches out a hand towards him.

 _Hello._  Arthur says with his eyes.  _Take my hand._

The babe just stares at the hand, making no move. Arthur's smile dims. A horrible thought runs through his mind. The babe does not recognize him. A shot of something painful goes through his heart. Arthur does not know what to do with that.

But then, the babe reaches out, a little hand flailing in the air. Arthur's heart stutters with relief. Both of their hands are too short to intersect. Their limbs are inches apart. Arthur struggles, frowning in concentration to make his hand longer. He stretches it beyond his its limit, biting his lip. He can do it. He knows he can.

It works. They grasp hands, fingers fumbling. But finally, they had each other, holding softly. Firmly. Comfortingly. Securely.

He does not see the way the babe's similarly dark-haired mother step forward to fulfill their wishes. He does not see the matching soft amused smiles on the babe's parents. All he has eyes for is the slight smile just visible behind that pacifier.

Arthur's hands are bigger and stronger. The babe's are soft and fragile, so small and so vulnerable. Arthur will have to protect him until the babe is old enough to protect himself. Maybe even after that.

A few minutes passes by, an eternity of smiles and happiness for both of them. Eventually though, the line has to move.

Arthur's mother stepped forward, taking the boy with her. Arthur grabs onto the hand tightly, not wanting to relinquish his hold. He feels the similar tightness of the other's grip. The babe's mother, who Arthur also recognizes, seems agreeable to this. She steps forward, saving both boys from pulling a muscle.

This goes on for a while. Arthur's and the babe's blue gaze never leaving each other. Their hands never waver in their hold.

 _I found you_. Arthur smiles again, unable to hide his mirth.

 _I found you first._  The babe releases a small giggle. Arthur could see his still toothless mouth from behind the pacifier.

 _Where have you been?_  Arthur asks, tilting his head.

The babe's grip tightens for a split second. His gaze is blank.  _Where have_ _ **you**_ _been?_

With no time at all, Arthur's parents and consequently, Arthur himself, reaches the front line. His mother gives a slip of paper to the lady in the uniform while his father places all their bags on the rolling device. The lady glances at the boys' joined hands.

"If you would like, I can take your tickets too." The lady opens her palm towards the babe's parents while holding the tickets given by Arthur's mother.

He can feel the surprise from his mother and father. From the corner of his eye, Arthur can see his mother's head turns behind. His father sees and perhaps wonders at their intertwined hands.

"Oh, w-we're not with them." The babe's mother replies with a slightly nervous edge.

With that, she reaches to separate their hold. Two sets of blue eyes widens. Their holds tightened up until the point that it is both painful for them. But the pain is irrelevant. They are going to part and both of them cannot take that. The babe's mother struggles to separate them without hurting either child.

"Arthur." His father says with a note of warning. "Let go. You're hurting the poor boy." His father shots the babe's parents an apologetic look.

 _No,_ he wants to shout.  _Never again._

"We have to go, love." His mother's voice soothes. "Let go."

By this time, Arthur's father is prying his fingers one by one. Father's grip on the babe's hand is gentle, making sure not to hurt him ( _he has hurt him enough_ ).

 _We can't!_  Three of his fingers are defeated.  _Don't make us. Please._

The grown-ups' strength overcomes both of theirs.

Their grip relinquishes, not by their own will.

"We apologize for that." His mother gives a small smile at the babe's parents. "He gets a bit too attached."

"No, no, nothing to apologize for." The babe's father laugh out. "It was sweet." His gaze and smile goes to Arthur.

The adults all share another amused and understanding smile.

Then, Arthur's parents walks away.

Two chubby hands, one smaller than the other, flail in the air. Their fingers grasps nothing but cold cruel air. They stare desperately at each other, tears gathering at the corner of their eyes. On the babe's face, some droplets are already trickling down his cheeks.

They have lost each other again. Perhaps this time, forever.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may write another chapter if my muse wants me to.
> 
> Well, thanks for reading.
> 
> Have a nice day, everyone!
> 
> ~Vividpast


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: None, really. Hmmm, bad grammar?
> 
> A/N: Well, what do you know. I'm still alive. And my muse came back! Enjoy~
> 
> BTW, I changed their ages from Arthur being 3 ½ years old and Merlin being 1 ½. And the title Findan is actually the Old English word for Found.
> 
> Disclaimer: Me no own BBC Merlin. Me just fan. This just fanfiction. Me no made money out of it. Me just having fun.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

They enter the plane Arthur once is so excited to see. He remembers feeling so gleeful when sitting at the seat beside the window. Now, all he feels is loss and a deep-seated sadness in his chest. Silent tears streams down his face. He has lost him.

His parents only notices his somberness once they properly are seated. His father panics a bit, as he does every time Arthur cries without apparent reason.

"Arthur, love." His mother, sitting him on her lap, wipes the tear tracks on his cheeks. "What's the matter?"

He has not meant to say the  _word_. It is still too early. He has yet to fully grasp what the  _word_  truly meant. But he needs to give a name to his inexplicable grief. "M-Merlin." He utters, blubbering. He sobs only once.

"Merlin?" Father exchanges a puzzled glance with Mother.

Arthur nods, sobbing once again.

"Who told him that? Have you read to him?" Father asks.

"I've never read him the Arthurian legends. Too much violence." Mother replies. "Must have been Tristan, that sod."

They turn to him again.

"Merlin, like the wizard, love?" his mother smiles slightly, rubbing his back. "Like your wizard?"

Arthur nods repeatedly, vigorously. He remembers that part of the  _word_  meant something similar. "M-My wizard."

"Stop crying. We'll find him." His father pinches his cheeks lightly. "When we get home, I'll buy you some magic dust."

But Arthur barely registers his father's words. He has seen a familiar hint of blue go down behind his father's seat. Scrambling to his feet, he manages to stand up (with a little help from his mother) and peer above his father's head.

There he is.

Familiar, similarly teary-eyed blue, lifts to meet his yet again.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouts, finally. The babe's parents and even his own are bewildered by his sudden exclamation.

"Oh, it's you again." The babe's mother says in surprise, hands around the babe on her lap.

Merlin's eyes widens. Then, he giggles uncontrollably, causing the pacifier to drop onto his mother's lap. Both of his stout short hands raise towards Arthur, whole body shaking with mirth. Arthur tries to reach for him.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" Hands grasp his waist and forces him to sit back down.

"Merlin!" Arthur repeats, seeing that his parents needs the clarification.

His father glances at the family behind them and realizes that it is the same one as before.

"I dearly apologize. Arthur can be a bit stubborn." His father puts Arthur down again when Arthur attempts to stand up.

"As we told you, it's all right." Merlin's mother responds with a smile. She turns to Arthur who has successfully peered behind. "How did you know his name, dear?"

"His name's Merlin?" This time, it is Arthur's mother who inquires, surprise and wonder present in her voice.

Of course it is. "My wizard." Arthur says proudly. He again tries to reach for the chubby little hands raised towards him.

His father has sat him down again and has shot him a warning glance. Arthur glares as hard as he can. Can he not see that Merlin needs him?

The adults are talking now, smiling and gesturing at both boys. The babe's parents are explaining the reason for such an unusual name. Arthur knows his name is not unusual. Merlin is Merlin. Arthur bothers to listen no longer.

Deciding on another tactic, Arthur jumps from his mother's lap. His knees bend over a bit painfully at the impact but he recovers quickly. He scurries to the aisle before his father or mother catches him. He approaches the seats behind.

Arthur sees that Merlin's hands have started to dejectedly lower, eyes at the air where Arthur's head has been. His lips wobble dangerously. He must have thought Arthur has abandoned him.

 _Merlin._  He calls out because Merlin needs to know that Arthur will never willingly abandon him.  _Never again_.

The babe's head turns quickly to him. He laughs again, the sound childish and filling Arthur's heart with comfort. Those little hands switch direction, aiming for Arthur. Arthur replies with his own carefree laugh and hasty little steps forward.

Arthur finally reaches him. He seamlessly slips his own arms under Merlin's. His fingers connect at the small of the babe's back. He feels the other's hands patting his back, too small and short to do the same to Arthur.

Merlin feels warm and soft and  _alive_. Arthur buries his head deeper in the babe's neck. He smells of baby soap and the fragrance of a toddler. Arthur grins because underneath all that he can smell apples, old books and herbs. He is starting to remember the meaning of the  _word_.

They have attracted the attention of the nearby passengers and some of the stewardesses. Some people watch, transfixed at the display of affection. Others coo at the cuteness of the situation. At least two are pulling out their film cameras to snap photographs of the scene. Arthur's parents just sigh and finally let him be, exchanging looks with the other couple. 'What can we do?' they communicate fondly with their eyes. The other couple just smiles.

" _Passengers, please go to your assigned seats and fasten your seatbelts. The plane is taking off in five minutes. I repeat, please go . . ."_  the voice from the ceiling booms once more.

Most of the people stops watching them, opting to follow the instructions. Those luckily seated just around the two boys just pause to put on their seatbelts and then, turn their gazes back to them.

The two boys do not notice all these. All they care about is the warmth of the other person before them. All they know is that fate has allowed them to glimpse each other again and they are going to take advantage of that.

"Arthur, we need to sit down." Arthur feels two hands under his arms.

He knows what will happen next because of his negligible weight. So, he holds on tight to the babe, almost squeezing the life out of him.

"Gah!" the babe shouts as both of them are lifted to the air. Merlin wraps his little feet around Arthur and Arthur, in turn, shifts his limbs to ensure the babe is secure in his arms.

"Whoa." Slender fingers reach to support the babe and Arthur can see the genuine worry reflecting in the eyes of Merlin's mother.

They are in the air for only a few seconds before Arthur's feet touch the ground again.

"Arthur!" he hears his father reprimand.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouts in return, never loosening his grip.

"Arfur." The babe giggles out, much to the extreme astonishment of everyone around to hear it.

Arthur pulls back slightly, frowning at the babe. "Ar-thur." he mouths the words carefully.

"Arfur!" the babe exclaims, laughing in an endearing way. Arthur sees that his earlier observation is wrong; Merlin already has his teeth, two small protruding ones in front. His chubby hands come up to pat both of Arthur's cheeks, fragile fingers tickling the soft flesh. There is an undeniable wonder in his voice when he repeats, "Arfur."

Arthur tilts his head but relents. "We will work on it." After all, Arthur himself still trips on his consonants and vowels and he is almost four!

Unbeknownst to them both, both of Merlin's parents have wide smiles on their faces. "His first word." Merlin's mother breathes out, exchanging a doting glance with her husband.

It soon becomes apparent that the parents can do nothing to separate them, short of suffering incessant crying throughout the flight. They spare the other passenger's ears by exchanging seats. Arthur's and Merlin's mothers decides to sit beside each other while their fathers sit in front. Arthur and Merlin sit on their mothers' laps, eyes never leaving one other. They settle for holding hands.

The grown-ups talk about the boring things like jobs, household chores, vacations and healthy foods. Arthur and Merlin giggle inexplicably in intervals, eyes bright with happiness and love.

 _Will we be separated again?_  Merlin's blinking eyes asks when a voice in the ceiling informs them of the plane's landing.

 _Yes._ Arthur answers truthfully. He sees the babe's eyes tear up at the thought. Arthur himself can feel his eyes stinging.  _But we'll meet again._ Arthur hurriedly reassures.

 _How do you know?_  Merlin asks doubtfully.

 _I just do._ Arthur has heard his parents talk about 'first class seats' and knows that place is not here—not with Merlin. Fate has granted them the chance to find each other for a second time so why not a third time? Or a fourth?  _Don't you? Don't you feel that we're going to meet again?_

The babe glances at their intertwined hands. Then, he lets out a brief laughter, smile wide enough to show an array of gums and two small teeth. When he meets Arthur's gaze, his eyes twinkle with understanding and no small amount of fondness. Arthur knows his eyes reflect the same emotions.

The plane safely landed on the runway.

Their mothers managed to get out of the place and into another cool airport without separating their children's hold on one another. Arthur and Merlin agrees that their moms are actually both supermoms with superpowers. Their fathers walk behind, struggling with the luggage. They talk about golf and football. Arthur and Merlin decides that their fathers are the sidekicks.

However, all too soon, they have to part ways yet again.

"It's time to go." Arthur hears his mother's soft voice. He knows what she's asking. Arthur can hear the babe's mother whispering something to Merlin's ears. Arthur guesses that Merlin is being told to say goodbye.

Arthur casts a mournful glance at Merlin. Even though he is sure that they are going to meet again, Arthur loathes to be separated from his wizard. He hates goodbyes. Merlin smiles slightly but his eyes belies the sadness he is also feeling.

Both of them nod. Then, at the same time, their grasps on each loosens and their hands drop to their sides.

Their grip relinquishes by their reluctant but own will.

"Say goodbye to your friend, love." Arthur's father says, a proud smile on his face.

Arthur vigorously shakes his head, face determined. He looks at Merlin and croaks, "See you soon, Merlin."

The adults share an amused and fond laugh. Again, Arthur's father ruffles his hair. Arthur finds nothing funny at losing his best friend again.

But Merlin smiles even as tears stream down his cheeks. "Shee you t-too, Arfur."

With that, their parents walk away, taking them further away from each other. They have lost each other.

But both are comforted in the knowledge that fate will let them meet again. Their paths, after all, are destined not just to intersect but also to become one with the other. Soon. Someday.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow, that was long and so mushy. Well, it ended on a happier note than the last chapter, didn't it? Well, I have an idea for another chapter (goddamn it, I want to write another one!) but I'm too much of a lazy bum to do it.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Have an awesome day, everyone!
> 
> ~Vividpast


End file.
